Mad God Narza
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 50515 |no = 695 |element = Light |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 27 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 306 |animation_idle = 96 |animation_move = 13 |movespeed_attack = 0.0033 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 88, 100, 114, 127, 140, 157, 166, 180, 193, 198, 203, 208, 212, 216, 220, 224 |normal_distribute = 10, 8, 8, 7, 7, 7, 6, 6, 6, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5, 5 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |description = A knight who pledged his life to the gods, vowing to defeat one of the Six Heroes. Identical to his situation, a knight who was serving the God Army while still a human appeared before Narza as a messenger of a certain god. This knight disclosed to Narza the name of a hero who had been repelling attacks from the God Army in various areas. When Narza was told that it was the will of the gods that he slay this hero, he made the godly power wielding Magress his enemy and assaulted him. However, his attack proved futile when Magress's comrades protected him. |summon = I can see the light... The light is pouring on me... The gods have accepted me. |fusion = I can feel the gods' power... Are you...? Could you be... ...a messenger of the gods?! |evolution = I just heard the voices of the gods! They tell me to fight, to defeat my enemies! | hp_base = 4318 |atk_base = 1450 |def_base = 1450 |rec_base = 1450 | hp_lord = 6105 |atk_lord = 1950 |def_lord = 1950 |rec_lord = 1950 | hp_anima = 6848 |rec_anima = 1752 |atk_breaker = 2148 |def_breaker = 1752 |atk_guardian = 1752 |def_guardian = 2148 |rec_guardian = 1851 |def_oracle = 1851 | hp_oracle = 5808 |rec_oracle = 2247 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 16 |normaldc = 32 |ls = Ares' Sanctuary |lsdescription = Large boost in the BB gauge fill rate & probable slight reduction in damage taken |lsnote = 40% boost to BB gauge fill rate, 10% chance to reduce 20% of damage taken |lstype = Defense/Brave Burst |bb = Idolizer |bbdescription = Reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn & negates all status ailments for 3 turns |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 22 |sbb = Mad God's Wings |sbbdescription = Reduces damage taken by half for 1 turn, negates status ailments & increases BB gauge when damage is taken for 3 turns |sbbnote = 5~6 BC fill when damage is taken |sbbtype = Support |sbbhits = 0 |sbbaoe = 0 |sbbgauge = 21 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 50514 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = |addcat = God's Loyalists |addcatname = Narza3 }}